Cuando amas duele
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Cuando él empieza a esfumarse, a huir de ti miras y no puedes decir nada mientras Yamamoto baja el paraguas para protegerte de la lluvia.


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenecen._

**C**uando amas duele.

No puedes decirlo claramente, te cuesta comprenderlo con exactitud, temes perder la poca cordura que aun hay en tu mente revuelta, sin embargo estás quieta esperando que él prosiga y rompa de una vez tus ilusiones, vanas y estúpidas ilusiones de una enamorada.

Él presiona con más fuerzas sus manos pálidas en tus antebrazos, mirándote con frialdad y recelo, sus dedos se clavan en tu carne y tú abres la boca.

'_Me haces daño'_ quieres decirle pero solo jadeas. La boca de él se frunce con fuerza y luego sus dientes sobresalen a sus labios prietos, su pelo cae y acaricia tu mejilla, ha bajado su cabeza y te mira duramente, _¿Qué paso? _Te quieres atrever a preguntar pero no puedes, ese asqueroso amor, ese malsano y estúpido amor no te deja hablar.

Al final él suelta lentamente el duro agarre y tú caes rendida en el suelo, temblando incontrolablemente.

—Sal. —susurra moviendo la lengua queriendo quitarse el sabor de la boca. —¡Sal de aquí!

Y al final es él quien sale de la habitación a trompicones, tú quedas en el suelo unos segundos jadeando, mientras tu respiración empieza a normalizarse tus mejillas se humedecen, lloras en la soledad de la habitación llamándole, queriéndole, buscándole, esperándole. Pero no viene, nunca viene.

Esa es la cruda realidad, la verdad de tus ilusiones, de tus sueños a medio cumplir, eres tú quien juega con ese amor mientras es él quien cae, tu ya ni siquiera te atreves a caer porque la primera vez que caíste el impacto fue tan brutal que quedaste lisiada, el alma dolorida y el cuerpo tiritando de miedo. Si tan solo no te hubieras enamorado de él. ¡Podrías fácilmente haberlo dejado! ¡Qué insensata!

Cuando tus ojos llegan a los de él, profundos, suaves, caramelizados por el dolor insoportable en sus lindas facciones, tú sonríes como una sinvergüenza, mujer estúpida y enfermiza, mujer loca y sentimental, eso fue lo que fuiste, pero ahora solo eres una mujer desecha esperando algo que nunca encontraras, que nunca volverás a probar de sus labios, pero él cae, él busca, él llama, él atrae, él golpea, él…te amarra a ese desesperado sentimiento, cruel y sádico, triste y disconforme.

Tu cuerpo se acostumbra a sus acometidas frenéticas, a su pelvis chocando con la tuya, a sus labios sin sabor ni sentimiento, a sus ojos tristes y acusadores, a su pelo suave y fuerte que lastima tu mejilla, a su nariz fruncida cuando huele, te huele a ti, a él. Te acostumbras porque es él y a la vez no lo es.

Él desaparece, se esfuma como la luna cuando sale el sol, desaparece y se viste con otra careta, una sonrisa, unos ojos entretenidos, él que esconde su corazón entre esa sonrisa rota y conformada, que ríe cuando Gokudera replica o cuando Ryohei aprieta el puño con dolor recordándola, que hermoso recuerdo.

El jefe de la mafia Vongola si es que hiriente, su boca como una espada, su lengua afilada cuando se corre en tu interior, sus ojos penetrantes detestándote, él es una arma que te lastima, sin embargo tu no corres, de nada sirve correr porque él cae y tú también. Ese desesperante sentimiento haciendo burla al amor. Conformidad. Obediencia. Miedo. Lágrimas.

No puedes correr porque tú le has convertido en lo que es ahora, ¡ahora no te arrepientas, tú jodida ramera que buscaba su amor! Confórmate con lo que él te da ahora, lo mereces.

Tu mano busca su mejilla, una ligera barba de dos días empieza a notarse, acaricias lentamente su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello, él te mira.

—Fóllame.

Su boca aprieta duramente tu pezón y empieza a moverse, que cruel sentimiento. Que sádica sensación. Que asqueroso dolor.

Cuando tú estás parada en medio de esa torrencial lluvia empapándote mientras Yamamoto te llama para que te refugies en su paraguas y no lo haces te quedas mirándole firmemente, él tiembla, sus hombros empiezan a derrumbarse y su mandíbula a apretarse mientras las gotas caen, resbalándose sin gracia por sus mejillas.

Está llorando. ¿Ves lo que has hecho? ¿Ves de lo que eres capaz mujer insensata? ¿Tanto te cuesta comprenderlo?

Él le amaba, quería con desesperación a tu amiga, a esa dulzura de mujer, a esa hermosa señorita de pelo rubio y sonrisa angelical. ¿Por qué no pudiste ser una buena amiga y dejarte dar por esa bala en vez de ella? ¿Eres tan egoísta?

Tsuna aprieta entre sus manos—que te torturaban en el suelo mientras entraba y salía de tu coño— el ramo de flores. Deja caer el ramo y reniega. Niega su muerte. Niega haberte conocido. Niega haberte maltratado. Niega haberte odiaba. Niega tu existencia.

Cuando gira y te mira tu sientes su odio, su repudio, su amor por ella. Al final caminas lentamente a su lado, le tomas de la cara, subes y besas. _Recuérdame_ dice tu mirada, _yo soy la mujer que te ama, la que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¡dime que quieres, te lo daré!_

El Jefe aparta su cara de la tuya y mira con frialdad.

—No hagas esto delante de Kyoko-chan.

Su tono es apático y suave, su melena caoba brilla con la humedad de la lluvia y su boca baja hasta formar una línea.

Te odia.

Apartas con ligera sorpresa antes de intentar volver a besarle, de engatusarle en tu sabor insípido, en intentar clonar el sabor de Kyoko, en corromperle, en romperos mutuamente, odiándoos, pero él escapa de tus labios, te mira duramente y luego pisa con sus pies el ramo mientras se aleja.

Ves con infinita tristeza, una desazón que te hace tiritar como él se escapa de tus manos, fundiéndose en la soledad, en esa oscura y tenebrosa forma de amar, en esos abrazos vacíos y tristes, él huye, escapa, se evapora, se aleja y lo único que puedes hacer es mirar, suplicar en silencio aun sin lágrimas que regrese, que gire y te mire, que sonría, que empiece de nuevo, que nunca termine y a la vez, con odio, resentimiento y miedo apuntarle con el dedo y acusarle, si solamente no te hubiera conocido piensas, Yamamoto se acerca, baja el paraguas y te protege de la lluvia, haces caer tu mirada al suelo embarrado y lloras.

—Tsuna…¡Tsuna!


End file.
